Eventuality
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Atem goes in the dead of night to pray for guidance. The Thief King sees fit to give him some.


Atem had gone to pray. This was much different than normal. He was petrified. A sorry sight that none of his advisers, none in his circle, and certainly none of Egypt could be witness to. As such he left without a word to anyone. He wasn't really worried about getting caught in the middle of the desert, much less worried about getting caught in the temple. There were guards outside at least, magicians at this. He'd spared no expense at the very least to make sure his sacred places were kept well.

They were secretive, too. So being seen by them wouldn't be too troublesome. He even nodded to them in the midst of the chilly Egypt night as he ascended the stairs. They were stone faced, acknowledging him with a kneel before he swept passed them and into the mouth of the temple. Already he felt safer, more kept, and more able to express himself truly.

That war would not come to his beautiful lands was no longer something he could pray for. It had gone unheeded. Unheard. Now all he could pray for was that he could get through it, that he could navigate Egypt's good will without an extreme loss of life and come out safe. He prayed for his people's safety. He prayed that things would be well. But mostly he prayed that he would have the know how. That if the moment came where he would have to make a decision that he would know exactly what to do without delay.

The sad truth was that he was a child still. He didn't let anyone else think this of him, he kept up appearances as best he could. But the reality he was faced with was a hard one. He missed his father. He wasn't sure he was capable of keeping the throne and Egypt safe now. Worse yet his own thoughts were muddled by questions. Just what was the thief after and why? Bringing about Egypt's destruction… but why? None of it made any sense to him. Blaming his father for innocent deaths, that certainly didn't make sense.

His father was just. A strong leader. Wise. And he had always proclaimed that a loss of life was something to avoid at all costs. He'd never sought war. So where, where was this thief coming from?

It was all lies. But what did the man have to gain from it? Urging this dark monster to life by the power of stealing the items… what was there to be had here? Did he really hate Egypt this much? But why? What was the cause behind it? His mind must have been addled and crazed. Atem just couldn't bring himself to believe that his father would have done what the thief had proclaimed as truth.

Suddenly everything he'd been asking for came to a head as there was a soft shuffle behind him. It was too little too late for him to turn and he was suddenly faced with a hand in his hair, gripping tight enough to send sparks of pain into his skull. And then once he'd gasped and was pulled back a sharp blade was laid against his neck.

He looked up. Right into the eyes of the man he'd been thinking about. Crazed, darker than they were upon their first meeting. Insanity rang from the tight lines in his jaw. "You." He controlled his fear like he did every day he sat on his throne. All he allowed himself to exert was pure power and will. He could end things now. He could overcome this. He just needed to stay calm.

A toothy grin was forced forward. "Yes, me." The thief pressed the knife closer, extracting a thin line of blood that sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. Things could stop here. How easy it had been to get in here. Such a fool the Pharaoh had been.

Atem grit his teeth, refusing to wince more than that. "The guards?" He already knew the answer. But keeping the man talking was his only way.

"Do you really need to ask such foolish questions?"

His lips pressed tight together and he avoided swallowing. One wrong move and it would be over. "Why are you hesitating?" A morbid question but he really was curious. The thief had him. His court had no idea he was here. If he even attempted to use his pendant the thief would slice his neck. But why bother waiting?

A dark chuckle as he pulled at that ridiculous hair tighter. "So ready to end your own life?" He leaned closer. "Perhaps I like seeing you in this position." Weak. Feeble. About to die. He wanted to encourage the fear out of the Pharaoh's eyes. That he was being denied it irked him but he had all the time in the world to wait- well… he at least had until sunrise.

Atem bristled despite his tight control. "It won't end here." Of course not. The thief could kill him and take his puzzle but he had faith in the rest of his court. He had faith in Egypt. He always would. Nothing would kill that.

"YOU will end here. That is all I care about." Ending the murderous line of deceit and traitors was what he had dreamed about. But the closer he pressed in a pain rang in his head. Was this not the way to do things? Surely dragging the Pharaoh out into the middle of the square and killing him for all to see would be more pleasurable…

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Then do it, coward." He had no other options. Surely baiting the thief to kill him was the worst idea but there was a hesitation here he was milking. The thief was not acting. Why?

Pressing closer still, slicing into that delicate neck. "So willing for death. Do you admit your wrongs?" That was it. He was waiting to hear it. Waiting for begging. "Perhaps if you beg for your life I will spare you." Definitely. He needed it.

Despite it all he smirked. "Pathetic."

The expression incensed the thief enough to get another slice and a harder pull. He growled and sneered right in the Pharaoh's face. "Then beg for Egypt." He would get something out of this. This was not all for nothing.

"Egypt will survive your tantrum." Atem said this proudly with all the conviction a real leader should have. He honestly believed it. "My death will only increase their efforts. You will not win this."

The thief clenched his teeth so hard he could feel blood pooling in his gums. That pain came back to his head. Someone was telling him to stop. Trying to pull him away. Was this not the plan? This was HIS plan. Where… where did someone else come off telling him not now? After all this?

Something took control of him, forcing the Pharaoh to the floor forcefully before backing away. "Today is not your day to die, lucky you." He couldn't hide just how furious he was. "We will meet on the battlefield and your precious little country will watch you fall to your knees. You will DIE by my hand. Make no mistake."

Atem struggled, feeling the cut in his neck dripping blood. He was weakening. It had been days since he had been able to sleep. "You… pathetic.." He couldn't. Struggling only made it worse.

"Just know that I let you live on this night. If anyone here is pathetic it is you." He edged back towards the entrance, reveling in the look the Pharaoh was wearing in those blood stained eyes of his. "We will see each other again." And with that he backed off, turn and then ran.

The Pharaoh tried to push himself up one last time. Why had the man hesitated? His chance had been laid out there for him. Was his greedy sense of power and justice really that strong that he needed his death to be broadcast to his people? …it wasn't a stretch. It was all he could do to just breathe easy before passing out on the temple floor. Set or Mahaad would show up soon. They never went too long without checking on him.

He'd made too many mistakes.

…was he really going to die by that man's hands?


End file.
